


A childhood memory

by th1sgurl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl
Summary: 1st prompt: "One of them is thinking about a childhood memory."Roderich and Basch are enjoying their tea with Lili. The day is pretty and they remember a very specific day long long ago. If it wasn't such a fun back them, they might be ashamed of themselves. Instead of that, they both would like to do it again. (Not that they will ever admit it out loud.)
Relationships: Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Basch Zwingli/Roderich Edelstein
Kudos: 13





	A childhood memory

"Run away with me."

Basch voice was husky and cold. Cold like the first winter morning of the year. Birds were long gone, sun has been also hidden, for almost a week now.

Snow was yet to come, just as the freezing wind that comes every December and kills the last alive bits of fauna in the country. As the boys were breathing, light clouds of their own breath were escaping their mouth. Basch's clouds were more frequent and shallow, as the boy was breathing so heavily his shoulders were visibly rising and falling down again. Roderich's breath was different, very different. The clouds appeared only few times in a whole minute. They were bigger and showed in the air between them for longer period of time. There was no sing of him breathing, though. His shoulders weren't moving, neither was his chest. 

He wasn't blinking. Nor was the other boy, for what it's worth. Basch thought, Roderich might not hear him. Perhaps he should repeat his words.

So he grabbed Roderich's shoulders and slightly shook the young man, now almost yelling: "Run away with me!"

The Austrian finally blinked. And he blinked again, and again and few more times. Slowly, in honest utter shock.  
He couldn't. That wasn't following rules, that was the exact opposite! And how, oh how could he disobey the rules?!

"What do you mean? You can't be serious! This... This isn't right!" Roderich called, almost desperate. If only he could be true with his feelings! Tell Basch his dreams and leave this prison to live his life...

"I am serious! Dead serious," Basch insisted, "You can't stay here and marry the old queen! You don't love her and she doesn't love you either! She wants to be with you only because of your land, your power! Please prince! You have to come with me."

Roderich sighed in disbelief. This man wanted to make him break every rule, every promise. This man wanted Roderich to give up on good future he could have and for what? A happiness, a free life. How ridiculous!

"Why would I do that? I have no reason to leave. This life is what has been assigned to me. This is the life I'm supposed to live. My people trust me with keeping them safe, so I'm staying," Roderich shook the blonde's hands from his shoulders, "Besides. What does it matter if she doesn't love me. There is no one who does anyway."

Roderich turned around, wrapping the coat around his cold body, ready to leave. He looked at the sky and sighed: "I'm sorry, mister. But I cannot fulfill your request."

Basch's voice was clear and sharp, Roderich would call it desperate. "No! You have to! You have to leave with me! I.. it's me who loves you! I can't have you marry that old witch!"

Roderich turned around, gasping in shock: "You can't talk about your queen like that!" That was what he had said, but it wasn't important. He cared about the love part a lot more.

Basch was quiet. He thought the same. Queen is unimportant, his love is the thing they should acknowledge right now.

"You can't possibly love me..." Roderich whispered, looking him in eyes.

Basch nodded: "I do. I do love you very much! And I can prove it to you, princ!"

"How could you possibly do that?" Roderich asked, in dramatical voice. 

He overdid it. That was a bit too much. But Basch was playing alone. He had to show Roderich, that he was better and could take their little game further.

He grabbed Roderich's shoulders again, still being in character and pressed his lips roughly on Roderich's for a split moment.

"Bleh!" Roderich pulled away, losing their game of pretend, "Bleh! What the heck! Basch! Why would you do that!"

Basch smirked proudly: "I was in character! And you lost! So you will be my servant for a week! Na-na! I'll make you buy me lunch everyday! And maybe new uniform!"

Roderich squinted: "Just you wait! Next time I'll win! I take it so far you won't be able to win! You will lose and I will win! Because I'm better than you!" He said loudly and stomped away.

"I'll be be back with the cheapest most disgusting lunch you have ever tasted!" he yelled, before disappearing in the forest.

Basch rolled his eyes and smiled, heading home. He blinked few times and all of sudden he wasn't a small child anymore. And he wasn't in the forest either. He was at home, sitting at the table and drinking tea with Roderich and Lili.

"Hey Roderich," Basch started, looking away from the table.

The Austrian raised his eyebrows, drinking the warm tea.

"Do you remember when we were playing as kids? Near the lake. I was knight and you were prince.." he said, his voice a bit choked.

"Yes, of course I remember," Roderich placed the cup down, looking at Basch's slightly flustered cheeks. But it might be the cold as well. Roderich didn't know, but he liked the first option better.

"Say..." Basch chuckled lightly, "Were we really as dramatic as I remember?"

Roderich sighed with a subtle smile, remembering the times. He allowed himself to be honest - if not out loud, at least with his own feelings. The truth was, that Roderich missed those times and their games. It had something to it, some kind of magic and... It sort of made their bond and friendship better, stronger. Roderich cherished those memories dearly. Even if they were so affected.

"Yes. Yes we were."

The boys looked at each other and Lili giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, I'm back with more stories. Those will be shorter, but I still hope you will find them interesting. If so, please leave me a feedback in form of a comment.


End file.
